phantom_magic_vision_touhou_project_tcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities/Keywords
Abilities Abilities are essentially effects of a card that can be used to perform an action. Abilities are labeled to identify when and how they can be used. There are two kinds of abilities: Automatic and Cost. Automatic Abilities are effects that take place when certain conditions are met. There are three different kinds of automatic effects: Auto-α, Auto-β, Auto-γ. Auto-α abilities exist as long as that card exists on the field. Auto-β’s are abilities that exist in areas outside of the normal playing field, such as one’s hand and one’s Netherworld. Auto-γ’s take place at a very specific point, such as "At the beginning of the Maintenance Phase" or "When a character goes to the Netherworld. Cost Abilities require that some sort of payment take place before they can be executed. There are two of them: (X) and (S). (X) costs can be anything from a simple node cost, to life points, to discarded cards. (S) costs consist of setting the card with the ability to sleep mode. Terms Abilities are generally labeled with when they can be played. There are three times in which these abilities can be played: Always, Opponent’s Turn, and Your Turn. These terms are fairly self-explanatory, and are found alongside the costs of abilities. Keywords (note that this is still WIP, haven't explained all existing keywords yet) Keywords are abilities that characters have that are condensed to a few words for the sake of uniformity and convenience. They are listed below: - Swift Attack: (Auto-β) This character comes into play in active mode. - Sudden Attack: (Auto-β) This character can be played at the same times as a Command card. After an opponent declares an attack, this character can even be used to block. - Preemptive: (Auto-γ) When this character is engaged in combat, it deals damage before characters without preemptive. - Penetration: (Auto-α) When this character is blocked, after damage has been dealt to the blocking character, it deals damage equal to it’s power minus the blocking character’s toughness to the opponent. Also, when penetration damage is dealt, it cannot be grazed. - Stealth: (Auto-γ) When this character attacks, it cannot be blocked unless by another character with the same race. - Resistance A: (Auto-α) This character cannot be dealt damage by characters of the race ‘A’. - Resistance X : if this card is targetted by an opponent’s card effect, he must pay 3 or cancel the effect. - Doll: (Auto-α) This character cannot attack (Auto-β) This character ignores the "one per turn" rule for playing characters, unless another character is played which does not have Doll. - Art of Seal : (Auto-α) Cannot be recognized as caster of a spell card. - Legend: No special effects. - Mana Charge X: (Your Turn)(S) Take X cards from the top of your deck and add them to your sleeping node pile. - Transform : (Auto-γ) When this character attacks/blocks, you may transform it. Invert the card, and treat the character following the inverted text. Comes into play in active mode. - Vigilance : (Auto-α) This card becomes active during the opponent’s Active Phase - Deathtouch : (Auto-α) Any damage dealt by a character with Deathtouch will kill a character. - Sacred Treasure : (Auto-β) This equipement can’t be set on a character that doesn’t have Legend - Solidarity works like being the caster of a spell card, except that a number of specific races must be on your field. Category:Gameplay